


借口

by Hammerazusa



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammerazusa/pseuds/Hammerazusa
Summary: 本文CP为九条天x和泉一织单纯的炮友设定，非互攻，请注意避雷





	1. Chapter 1

如果不需要为这个世界上所有发生的事都找个来由的话，或许就能活得轻松一些。

 

和泉一织的视线黏在手机屏幕上已经有了五分钟的时间，屏幕顶端显示的正是“九条天”三个大字，映在背景上的是shuffle unit时他们三人的合照。他叹了口气，开始往对话框里打字。

 

【辛苦了，九条前辈】

他似乎没有注意到自己的紧张，手不自觉地将手机握地紧了一些。出乎意料地，九条天的回复来得很快。

【辛苦了。】

【今晚您家里有人吗？】

对方似乎明白他此时的小心思，下一条回复同样来得特别快。

【没有，你要来吗。】

【那晚点就打扰了。】

【嗯，记得做好准备。】

【……知道了。】

整个对话完成不超过两分钟，和泉一织望着屏幕上的文字半晌，便随手将手机扔到了一旁。他以手臂挡住自己的眼睛，向后瘫倒在深蓝色的柔软被铺上。

“我究竟在做什么……。”

 

 

四小时前

 

这一日是和泉一织和九条天共同参与杂志取材的日子，两个团的成员共同参与的活动已经多到见怪不怪，而单独让这两人组合在一起的次数却屈指可数。在完成摄影之后，他们回到了准备室去更衣。

换回竖条纹衬衫的九条天打开了刚才在自动贩卖机购买的咖啡，此时旁边的和泉一织穿上了他那浅灰色的外套。距离采访还有一小段时间，两个人无言地坐在沙发上翻阅着接下来要的问题册。

 

“咔哒”是咖啡罐底部边缘与玻璃桌面碰撞的声音，至此之后，房间里只剩下细细簌簌的纸张翻页声。和泉一织的注意力不知从何时开始，从黑色的字体往不远处那个人停留在纸上的手指飘去。作为男性来讲或许过于纤细的手背上是清晰可见的血管，节骨眼分明的手指正有一下没一下地轻敲着纸面。包得紧实的袖口挡住了手腕上的突起，袖口的腕扣也老老实实地将两片衣物连接在一起，手臂上的布料随着动作拉出一条条褶皱。

这个人真的很适合穿竖条纹的衬衫，和泉一织没来由地想，丝毫没有发觉自己的眼睛已经看向了九条天一丝不苟扣好的衣领。他突然间想起方才在看到的“觉得对方是什么样的一个人？”这样的问题。

被称为现代的天使、有极高的专业意识与作为偶像的觉悟、无可挑剔的歌唱能力与舞台表现。

私底下会毒舌起来、会逮着机会就捉弄自己、完美主义、一个很爱自己双胞胎弟弟的哥哥。

也许在某些地方与自己有相似之处，和泉一织想。

 

“和泉一织。”他的思绪被打断了，才发觉对面的人正在看着他，并皱着眉头。

也许是感觉到了和泉一织的视线，他也意识到自己这样盯着对方并不礼貌，刚刚张开口准备解释些什么，面前的视野却忽然变得一片漆黑。两个人不约而同地望了望四周，看起来是停电了。不一会儿，房门外传来职员们的说话声，打破了房间里的寂静。

 

“我去看一下外面的情况。”在视觉有了一定的恢复之后和泉一织突然有点感谢突如其来的停电，让他看不清九条天的表情。像是想要缓解刚才的尴尬，他站起了身，手却碰到了桌面上的咖啡罐。伴随着金属碰撞的清脆响声的是液体流出来的声音，从对方猛地抬起手的这一动作可以看出来，咖啡洒在了九条天的手上。

“……抱歉！九条前辈！”和泉一织从自己的包里努力摸索出手帕来，“我马上给您擦干净……！”他笨拙地将手帕覆在九条天的手臂上擦拭，一边等着冰冷的责备的话语落在耳边，却只听见对方无奈的一声叹气：“我自己来。”

和泉一织不清楚为什么没有受到对方的说教，他固执地拿着手帕，尽管他很清楚这样根本不可能擦干净。他低着头不去看九条天的脸，擦拭的手轻轻往上推着，衣袖被带离了手腕露出了关节，在黑暗中他看得并不真切。他的手触碰到了暴露在外的皮肤，或许是被冷饮弄湿过的关系，明显有些冷。他握住他的手腕，仿佛是想将自己的体温匀一点给对方一般。

和泉一织感到九条天的右手抓住了他手臂上的衣物，手帕早已不知道跌落到了何处。他抬起头来，他们的距离近得可以感受到彼此的呼吸。桌面上瘫倒的罐子口中流出的咖啡正一滴一滴地掉落在地上，只是此时此刻早已没人想要去理会了。和泉一织沿着手腕的线条向上摩挲着，手指点在袖扣上，周围是仍被沾湿的布料。他拉着袖子的边缘，慢条斯理地用拇指、食指和中指将扣子翻过来，在袖口被解放出来的一瞬间，两个身影重叠在了一起。

 

和泉一织放过了被他玩弄过的袖口，握着九条天的手同他十指紧扣。对方则用力地扯着他的衣领将他拉过去。重心不稳的和泉一织只好用空出来的手撑着靠背，膝盖抵着沙发面上，牢牢地将九条天锁在了自己和沙发之间。

和泉一织的嘴唇被吮得发麻，再他想要缓片刻以重新调整呼吸时，对方却不依不饶地将手搭在了他的腰间让彼此贴得更紧一些。此时他才发现自己整个人都坐到了九条天的身上。在九条天的舌头长驱直入地闯入他的口腔之时，他一把将九条天背后被束着的衣物从腰带下翻了出来，用自己滚烫的手掌去抚对方微凉的肌肤。

九条天唇边溢出来的笑声让和泉一织有点生气，却又因为被捏着的腰正是敏感点不好发作。他觉得痒极了，不由得收回自己作乱的手去按住对方。待九条天终于舍得放过他的嘴唇时，他喘着粗气，愤愤不平地去解开对方的衣领，手上动作粗暴而没有章法。而九条天则靠后躺在了沙发上，用自己的双手去扯开坐在他身上之人的皮带。

 

在和泉一织脑子里还在纠结着不知道具体是怎么做的时候，细微的电流声被他捕捉到了。不一会儿，面前的一切都变得明亮起来，电力恢复了。

他去看眼前的人，衬衫被解开了两三个口子露出精致的锁骨与起伏的胸膛，低头则发现自己皮带两头正随意地耷拉着。同时停下动作的两个人回过神来，像是突然意识到了他们刚才究竟在做什么时一般，猛地同对方分开了，各自整理着衣物。

 

“九条前辈，衣服……”

“没什么，我自己回去洗就行。”九条天一边徐速地扣上衣领，一边回答他。

“抱歉。”

“……”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“一织，今天要泡澡吗？”  
和泉一织松开了握着门把的手，回头去看自己的哥哥：“不，今天只沐浴。”  
和泉三月道声知道了，便朝着客厅走去。没走两步就被和泉一织叫住：“哥哥。”  
“嗯？”他转过头去看和泉一织，留意到这位黑发青年的眼中藏了一丝迟疑。  
“晚一点我会去九条前辈那里。可能今天晚上不回宿舍了。”和泉一织的视线越过了和泉三月落在了他身后的地板上，手里仍紧紧地攥着换洗衣服。  
和泉三月半张着嘴看着自家弟弟半晌，最后还是换回了原本的笑容：“噢你去吧，难得见你和九条关系那么好啊！陆见到了保不准要嫉妒了。”随后挥挥手回了客厅。

“……是。”和泉一织目送哥哥走出视线外之后，以极低的声音道。

 

“……”比想象中艰难得多，和泉一织腹诽。他将被尽数打湿的刘海扫到了额后，重新用手抵着浴室湿滑的墙壁上。他把几乎皱成一团的脸埋在手臂间，以遏制住疼痛引发的喘息。他的另一只手正沾着少量前不久刚买回来的润滑膏体，探入自己身后私处。  
“唔哼……”和泉一织庆幸现在宿舍里除了他的哥哥之外，其他人均因为有事出去了。他在充分按揉入口处的褶皱之后将第二根手指伸入其中。传来的痛感让他咬紧了自己的嘴唇，但依旧撑开手指在内里朝着深处地按压着。他闭上双眼抬起头迎着热水打在他脸上，以此放松身子。不知过去了多长时间，他终于感到后穴没有像刚才那样紧涩难行，他尝试着放入第三根手指，进入的瞬间他重新将额头抵在空出来的手上。  
依旧是很疼，但总比等会疼得撕心裂肺来得要好，和泉一织想。在感到手指四周的肌肉都松弛下来以后，他开始进行小幅度的抽动。也许是润滑膏的作用，和泉一织也逐渐放缓了脸上的表情，面颊上慢慢爬满红晕，水珠不作停留，喘息也开始变得急促起来。  
差不多了，他想。于是和泉一织将手指抽离身体，早已化作粘液的膏体拉出一条银丝，随后被热水冲刷干净。他清理了一番身后后，低着头露出苦恼的神情，毕竟现在不得不照顾他已经挺立的前端了。

 

和泉一织从浴室出来以后看了一眼客厅，还没有人回来，而和泉三月似乎也在他自己的房间内。和泉一织回到自己房内，挨着门松了一口气。他留意到放在桌面上的手机屏幕亮起，是九条天给他发了消息。  
【什么时候过来。】  
【马上就要出门了。】他一边揉揉自己发烫的脸，一边快速地用单手打着字。  
【好。】并附了一个定位。  
和泉一织关上了手机屏幕，并扔进了背包当中。他看着手上的润滑膏，又闭上眼睛胡乱地塞进装有避孕套的塑料带中，一同装入了背包。

“哥哥，我出门了。”背着书包走出房间的和泉一织敲了和泉三月的门。不一会，和泉三月从房间里探出身子来：“好，路上小心点啊！”还揉了揉他的头发，看起来像是为弟弟能够交到成员以外的朋友而感到高兴。

 

离开了宿舍的和泉一织头也不回地往目的地走去。不论在人行道上，斑马线上，还是摇摇晃晃的电车里，装满他脑子的皆是明天的要参与的摄影与舞蹈排练，他不敢去想接下来面对的是谁，要去做什么。而让大脑被占用的这点时间，早已让他站在了九条天的公寓前。  
和泉一织按响门铃，没多久门被打开。九条天就站在他的面前。  
“进来吧。”  
“……打扰了。”

九条天在他身后关上了木门，却不料被他握住了手腕并往门上用力一推。在九条天还没来得及喊疼之前，就被和泉一织堵住了嘴唇。和泉一织贴着对方的唇瓣厮磨着，丝毫没有留意到九条天半睁着的粉色瞳孔里映着他慌乱的样子。书包应声落地，九条天的手环过他的腰，另一只手抚上他脸边还沾着水汽的碎发，将其尽数梳到耳后。微凉的指尖顺着耳廓逐渐滑向脖子，去感受皮肤下的脉动。九条天终于闭上了眼睛，去享受和泉一织主动献上来的深吻。  
其实和泉一织并不想没有任何预警地就开始这一切。只是他并不知道以一个什么样的理由去打出这个开端。从他进门到他们上床这段时间里，有的是机会让九条天和他自己去后悔，去终止并当什么也没有发生过。他想要让一切都显得顺理成章，但是他现在做不到。习惯于拟定计划并准确地去执行的和泉一织，从几个小时前便开始不知道“下一步应该做什么”了。  
只是同时，他也不想放开九条天。所以，不如让他自己去提早切断所有的后路。  
九条天换着角度地去亲吻面前的人，他像是知道和泉一织心里在想什么一般，环在和泉一织腰上的手轻轻地拍了拍他的后背，换来对方一声轻哼。

他们终于舍得拉开彼此之间的距离。气息不稳的九条天捧着和泉一织的脸道：“去床上？”  
和泉一织只是点点头，没有多说什么。他蹲下身子将塑料带从背包里掏出来，身后的九条天看不见他此时的表情，却捕捉到了他红透的耳根。和泉一织重新站起来时发现九条天似笑非笑地看着他，刚要发作，便被对方牵着手拖进了房间里。

“嗯……呼嗯……”分不清是谁的喘息声从粘着的双唇中漏出。和泉一织身后垫着软绵绵的枕头，叫他几乎要化在同九条天的这个亲吻里。一吻结束，九条天以手指抚着和泉一织的唇边轮廓道：“吻技进步了些，比起下午的时候。”  
“…您吵死了。”  
九条天笑着低头去亲他的脸廓与脖颈，恶作剧般在他的皮肤上吮吸着发出对方会耻于去听的声音，惊讶地发现自己竟有了在完好的肌肤上留下印记的冲动。如果他们都不是偶像，他大概真的会这么做。  
和泉一织又一次将九条天束在裤头的衣物扯了出来，并在对方亲吻他耳廓时用手探入薄薄的衬衫之中。他的双手顺着腰线缓缓向上，在胸口周围无规律地打着转，在触及两个突起时他听见压在身上之人闷哼一声，喷出的热气全部洒在耳边，让和泉一织不自觉地往另一个方向缩了一缩，却不愿意停下动作。  
九条天压下了和泉一织的手，附上他迎上来的嘴唇，趁着和泉一织撑起身子抬手就去脱他的外套。九条天舔过他舌面时，衣服却卡在了手臂处，用力往下扯了扯却仍旧挣不开。  
九条天只好离开他的唇瓣，语气颇为不满地道：“…这种时候还穿着这么厚的外套。”和泉一织看他皱起来的眉毛，闭上了眼睛躺回原处，任由对方一颗一颗地扯开他衬衫的纽扣。  
九条天的嘴唇顺着和泉一织颈部曲线滑落到上下起伏的胸膛，在胸前的茱萸上作了好一阵子停留，他张开口报复性地咬了一下，成功地听到和泉一织提高了音调的声音。  
两具紧贴着的身体不断地传递着彼此的热量，皮带之下被覆盖着的器物早已顶在了对方身上。九条天快速地解了他皮带的扣子，金属碰撞带来清脆的响音，这时九条天的动作却停了下来。  
还在仰天喘着粗气的和泉一织不解地将视线投向九条天，只见对方露出了少有的为难的表情。  
“我们谁做哪一方还没决定。”  
“欸？”突然被抛出来的问题超出了和泉一织的思考范围。但他这个反应明显也惊到了对方。  
“欸？”  
“……您不是让我做好准备再来吗？”  
“是，所以你也买来了套和润滑用的东西。怎么了？”  
“……什！”猛地意识到自己一开始就会错意的和泉一织几乎要弹起来，他撑着床面往后挪了一挪。  
“这与我刚才的问题有什么关……啊。”九条天在留意到他快速涨得通红的脸后，似乎是明白了什么，便抓和泉一织的手腕扯向了自己。并十分利索地将他身下衣物除了个干净。  
和泉一织开始手脚并用去推开眼前的人，却不料方才对方在他身上一阵煽风点火，早让他力气尽失，又或者说他其实并不想要推开九条天。  
“九条前辈别……啊……！”九条天并没有理会他不成样子的拒绝，直接用手指往他身后的小穴探进去，激得和泉一织一声惊叫。即便没有润滑的作用，手指也颇为顺利地挺进了一些距离。  
九条天握着和泉一织手腕的手缓缓转了向同他十指相扣，就同这天下午他做过的一般。面上是掩盖不住的笑意：“都软下来了呢，看来你的确做了充足的准备。”  
和泉一织近乎是自暴自弃地用手臂挡住自己的眼睛：“您别再说了……”  
“既然你这么积极，那这份好意我也不好拒绝。”说着，九条天拿来放在一旁的软枕：“腰稍微抬起来些。”用的是却是十分轻柔的语气。和泉一织任由对方将软枕垫在他腰下，而不愿意挪开仍然挡着眼睛的手臂。他感到冰凉的膏体被抹在了后穴周围，不同于自己动手，被他人触碰到私处依旧让他紧张地往后一缩。  
“放松些。”他听到九条天的声音从上方传来，“虽然你之前做过准备了，但没有充足的润滑，还是会疼的。”  
和泉一织听话地放松了身体，将自己交予九条天。很快，那里已经能容入三根手指。九条天的指尖在他的深处做着按压，惹得他一阵颤抖。和泉一织恨极了在九条天的触碰下变得极为敏感的身体，身上之人的一举一动都能诱他发出自己完全不想听到的声音，他只得咬着下唇将呻吟吞回肚中。  
九条天用空闲的手捏住了和泉一织的下巴：“别忍着了，嘴唇咬破了很疼吧。”见他丝毫没有要放开的意思，只能凑上去舔过即将出血的下唇，与他的舌头纠缠在一起。同时抽动仍埋在他后庭的手指。  
“嗯啊，唔！”和泉一织揽过九条天的脖子，让自己的呻吟声尽数收在这个深吻之中。

 

扩张到了一定程度，九条天抽出了手指，并且离开了和泉一织的双唇，其伴随的轻微的水声让他觉得身下之物变得更烫了一些。他从一旁的塑料带中拿出避孕套，快速地将包装撕开并扔到了一边。和泉一织看着他一连串的动作，懊悔地想他刚才居然想象了一下九条天用嘴撕开避孕套的样子。  
而当对方的分身抵在和泉一织的后穴上时，他竟有了一丝害怕。  
这个即将要进入他的身体的人是九条天，是那个以粉丝为恋人的顶尖偶像。自己现在与他要做的事，是在逼这个人去打破长期以来坚守的准则。在和泉一织在陷入思考时，似乎没有留意到他的眉毛皱在了一起，两手也紧紧地攥着身下的床单不放。  
“害怕了？”  
“……！”  
“要是不想做的话，我也不会逼你。”  
和泉一织硬是在这句话中听出了一丝的不快。他看着九条天，果不其然，对方也一样蹙紧了眉头。毕竟几个小时前将手帕扔掉去吻九条天的人是他，从进门开始就打破了所有逃离的可能的人也是他，如今才想要退缩，估计没有人会感到高兴。  
“对不起，九条前辈。”他伸手去触九条天的手臂，“请……继续。”

“啊啊……！”九条天的分身开始慢慢挤入和泉一织的身体，手指不管是重量还是大小都不能与之相比，和泉一织依旧是疼得猛地将头向后仰去，额头上已经冒出一层薄汗。  
“哈……很疼？”甬道过紧，九条天也不好受。始终是害怕弄疼和泉一织的九条天在打算退出去时，却被和泉一织用力地拉住了手臂上的衣物。  
“请……唔，请继续……！”和泉一织大口地喘着气，他看到对方点了点头，便感觉到对方的热量正一点一点地挺入他的深处。  
待两个人的身体终于完全契合时，九条天用力地拥住了和泉一织。“疼吗？”他问道。而和泉一织只是摇了摇头。他吻了吻和泉一织的脸，缓慢地抽送了起来。  
一开始只是缓慢的抽出和顶入，九条天并没有停下注视和泉一织的脸，等到身下之人眉间的皱纹消失之时，他整个退出之后又快速地挺进最深处，换来和泉一织一声惊叫。不得不承认，他很喜欢听和泉一织这个与他相似的完美主义者失去理性的声音。他得了趣，开始重复大幅度抽出与挺入，如他所愿地听到了和泉一织断断续续的呻吟。  
九条天见和泉一织不再压抑，便加大了撞击的力度与速度，同时感受到了后穴热情的包裹与挽留，环在他腰上的双腿也不自觉地收得更紧。  
“九条前辈……啊啊……九条前辈……！”九条天握住了他挺立的前端上下动作着，和泉一织并没有预料到九条天的攻势会来得如此之猛，两方的快感将他的大脑冲刷得只剩一片空白，他像是一个将要溺死在浪潮当中的人，挣扎着想要抓着面前唯一的救命稻草。他努力地让眼睛聚焦在九条天身上，发现他浅色的头发因为被汗水沾湿而黏在了脸上，粉色的瞳孔里看不见任何理智，而这个人面上的同样是沉浸在快乐中的表情。  
他胡乱地抱住九条天的脖子，在九条天的耳边道：“我快要，不行了……”  
九条天只是回抱住了他，并加快了身下的动作。最后他们在共同的喘息声中到达了至高点。

九条天从和泉一织身体里退了出来，并拂开他脸上沾着的碎发。  
“还好吗？”  
从余韵中回过神来的和泉一织看着他，微微翘起了嘴角：“嗯…很，”却越说越小声，“很舒服。”  
“……”九条天沉默了几秒，忽然间脸上被红晕占据了大部分的位置。

“……”  
“……您害羞个什么劲啊！”

 

  
待云雨皆收，两个人前后洗了个澡，回来发现时针早已越过了12点的位置。和泉一织提出要睡在沙发上，被九条天硬生生扯回了床上并盖好了被子。但在这之后，他们却没有话可讲了。  
九条天背对着和泉一织躺着，和泉一织也背对着九条天躺着，无法得知各自心里面在想些什么。更多充斥着和泉一织脑内的，是他同九条天上床了这个事实。夺回理智之后，他却突然想从这个事实中逃开，可他却找不到任何能这么做的理由。同时疲倦敲打着他的眼皮，他抱着这样的心思，逐渐坠入了梦乡。


	2. Chapter 2

习惯一旦形成，就很容易成为将事情继续下去的借口。

九条天的手指伸入和泉一织的私处耐心地做着扩张，细微的轻喘声不断地从身下人的口中漏出。和泉一织的手横在眼睛处，叫他看不清他面上的表情。在他们上床的时候，九条天总是无法看清和泉一织的脸，而九条天知他性格，便随他去了。  
九条天已经放弃去数他们以这样的姿态面对着对方的次数。从第一次和泉一织因为误会做了承受者开始，接下来的每一次都顺理成章地以这样的方式继续了下去。九条天对此也没有什么意见，只是要做的事情多了些，相比起来累了一些。并且他也乐于看到面前的人因为自己的一举一动露出平日里看不到的神情，作出不一样的反应。比如现在，他刚用嘴巴让对方释放了一次，如今只将深入后穴的手指稍作弯曲，便能看到和泉一织在极力忍耐下咬紧下唇的样子，以及感受到对方双腿在自己左手的抚摸下轻微的颤抖。  
这种时候，他们之间的话总是特别少。只是因为性而建立起来的关系之间，从来不需要过多的语言。如果只是为了解决自己的生理需求，那么对象是谁似乎都没有关系。九条天惊讶地发现，他似乎没有考虑过除了和泉一织以外的任何人。那一日他们吻了彼此，之后就抛弃了所有其他的可能性。陷入思索的九条天没有留意到自己渐渐停下了动作，和泉一织略带着急的喘息声将他唤回，他才留意到面色潮红的对方抬了手臂疑惑地看着他。他低下头将扩张的手指增加到了第三根，而和泉一织身后处的肌肉仍紧紧地吸附着他的手指。九条天道了一声：“放松些”，便听到对方深呼吸的声音，而后穴也逐渐放松了下来。他将另一只手从和泉一织的腿上移开，前倾了身子握住挡着眼睛的手臂。和泉一织知道他这么做，是意味着他要吻自己了。九条天见他从善如流地松开了手，便抚上他的脸，去含住他的嘴唇。  
九条天注意到，在床上的时候和泉一织总是出奇地听话。平时说不上是针锋相对，但也绝对不都是好言好语。甚至在面对彼此时会时不时地变得较真起来。而现在，他用舌头去轻敲和泉一织的牙关，对方也只是顺从地张开嘴迎他进来。  
唇瓣分开时牵出一条银丝，九条天满意地看着和泉一织气息不稳的样子。而埋在后穴的指头仍在继续向着四周不紧不慢地做着按压。他留意到身下之人开始急躁起来，抓住了他手臂上的衣物，氤氲着水汽的双眸与蹙紧的眉头像是在催促。九条天只是安抚性地亲了亲和泉一织的额头。  
他说道：“再忍一忍。”  
我不想弄疼你。  
尽管和泉一织从来没有在事中事后提过疼，但九条天心里也清楚，那处本身便不是用来容纳男性的器物的，不可能不觉得疼。所以尽管此时此刻指尖传来的软滑质感，与和泉一织断断续续的呻吟声都搅得他心痒无比，他还是强压下冲动继续做着准备工作。他低下头去啄对方的嘴唇以分散自己的注意力，让双方的气息都化在紧贴着的唇瓣之间。

“呼……差不多了。”九条天抽出手指，用另一只手去够放在一旁的安全套。他看了一眼沾满黏滑液体的右手，不禁皱紧了眉头咋舌一声，只好将这包安全套递到唇边用牙齿咬住锯齿部分，很快塑料包装的撕裂声便清楚地敲打在两人的耳膜上。  
待一切准备就绪，和泉一织却突然撑起了身子。九条天不解地看着，还没来得及说些什么，便看到对方的脸凑到了面前来。和泉一织颤抖着攀上他的肩膀，他也伸手从身后的衣摆抚上他的背后。他感到双肩一紧，随后被按着缓缓地倒在了柔软的床铺上。  
待他终于明白和泉一织想要做什么时，已经来不及阻止了。和泉一织一直低着头，将眉眼藏在被汗水打湿的刘海下，挺起了身子跨到了九条天的身上。他一手撑在九条天的腹上，一手扶着扶着早已挺立的分身对准了已经充分扩张过的部位。九条天内心一惊，立刻坐起来托住了和泉一织的臀部。湿滑柔软的触感至器物的顶端传来，做了足够的准备与重力的关系让进入变得比以往都要顺利，慢慢地九条天便感受到了温热的环境包裹着他的分身。他凑过头去将嘴唇贴在和泉一织的颈边试想着缓解想要直接将对方按下来的冲动。  
在进入到最深处时，他感受到和泉一织的小腿幅度颇大地颤动了一下，并有一声呜咽传入了他的耳中。气息逐渐变得粗重起来的九条天依旧耐心地拍着对方的背后作安抚。只是和泉一织下一步的动作让他将这些心思都抛出了九霄云外。  
和泉一织圈住了九条天的脖子，自顾自地提起了腰又重新坐下去，埋着自己的脸缓慢地上上下下动作着。湿热的气息带着呻吟声尽数撞在九条天胸前，接二连三的刺激让他几乎就要招架不住，难耐的喘息声从他口中溢出，一时间竟分不清是谁的声音更为甜腻。  
和泉一织动作起来似是十分吃力，但仍然紧紧拥着九条天摆动着腰肢。每当肉壁重新包裹住器物时，九条天都能感受到小穴极为热情的挽留。他在和泉一织抬起腰时又重重将他按下，只为了让自己的分身更深地贯穿对方的身体，而后穴像是要将他的分身吞食殆尽一般绞紧，交合处传来的水声不绝于耳，这些无一不是在挑战着他已经不剩多少的理性。  
九条天享受着和泉一织的主动带给他的一阵阵快感，只是对方依旧不愿意抬起头来看他。似乎让他做出这些动作已经耗光了他的勇气。九条天内心叹气，扶着和泉一织的肩膀将他重新按倒在床上。  
漆黑的碎发散落在白色的床单上，和泉一织朝着九条天投过不解的眼神。而九条天只是抬起了他的双腿架在自己的肩上，同时将退出了一部分的器物又重新顶入他的深处。  
“九条前辈啊……！”和泉一织的眼中已经噙着泪水，被九条天的手指拭去。  
“……你不用做到这一步也没关系。”九条天这么说着，再一次从甬道中抽出分身又用力挺入。  
大幅度的抽送让双方都没有了说话的精力。和泉一织张着嘴去汲取新鲜空气，一边将手放到自己站立起来的前端上。九条天抓住了他的手嵌入指缝间紧紧扣住，抬眼便见到对方拼命地摇着头，眼泪顺着眼角滑落到耳边。他变着角度去蹭和泉一织最难以忍受的点，同时享受着刺激之下后穴紧紧吸附分身带来的满足感。他让他在兴奋中丢失掉所有理智而胡乱喊着他的名字。  
终于猛烈的攻势让和泉一织又一次达到了高潮。浑浊的白色液体沾满了他半解开的衬衫。九条天快速地抽送了几下也释放了出来，保持着停留在和泉一织的身体里姿势趴在了他身上。

 

待他们都清理完毕躺回床上时，两个人都显得有些筋疲力尽。九条天侧着身子撑着脑袋去揉和泉一织的腰，却被他拂开了手。  
“刚才明明还那么热情。”九条天耷拉着眉毛摆出一副委屈极了的表情。  
和泉一织明知道他都是装的，却恨自己脑子里面除了“好可爱”之外装不下其他的形容词。  
“……不是的，只是稍微有那么一些怕痒而已！”  
九条天挑眉，他往和泉一织的方向挪了一挪，朝着他的腰伸出手做出要挠痒痒的姿势，看到和泉一织猛地往后一缩之后心满意足地躺回了原地。  
“您这个人…！”  
九条天没忍住笑了起来：“抱歉抱歉。不过你今天这么主动，确实时让我有些惊讶。”  
和泉一织回想起自己之前的所有行动，涨红了脸张了张嘴又闭上了。他只是希望在上床的过程中能保证九条天也能做得舒服而已，从九条天的反应来看，他觉得他或许做得还不错。但是这些话他却不可能说出口来。  
而九条天只是静静地看着和泉一织，随后将被子拉高给对方盖好。他的手顺势放在他的肩上半晌，终究还是收了回去。  
“睡吧。”九条天转过了身。  
“……”和泉一织也同样背过了身子。  
他们就这样背朝着背共同陷入了熟睡中去，如同之前共同度过的每一个夜晚。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“天哥哥天哥哥，今天继续给我讲昨天的故事吧？”红色头发的少年侧躺在柔软的床上，伸出还带着点肉感的双手握着面前的五指。黄昏的阳光斜斜地从紧闭的窗外照入，给少年的表面铺上一层淡而轻薄的金色。

对面的浅色头发少年弯了眉眼，回握住弟弟同自己一样幼小的手指，感受着指尖传来的温度，柔声道：“好啊，昨天我们讲到哪里了？”

红发少年歪了歪脑袋，随即睁大了双眼欣喜地说道：“讲到……小王子想拉着飞行员去看日落，但是被飞行员阻止了。……为什么要阻止他呀？”

“因为，地球不像B612，是个大大的星球。而小王子住着的B612很小很小，只用走几步就能看到日落，或者说退几步就能看到日出了。”

“那……咳……那他是不是一天可以看好多次日落呢？”短短一句话说完，竟似乎耗尽了他所有的力气，他的胸膛因呼吸不畅不断地上下起伏着，眉毛也因难受皱在了一起，却执着地握着哥哥地手笑着。

他的哥哥颇为担忧地凑上前去，将手绕到他的背后轻轻地上下抚摸着：“是呀，他一天能够看四十四次日落呢。”

红发少年咯咯笑起来，笑声却又很快在咳嗽声中化去。他回过头看着逐渐西沉的太阳，金色的半圆形轮廓映在他的瞳孔里，一点一点变小：“啊啊，这样漂亮的太阳每天都能够看四十几次，真的很幸福呢。”

他松开了哥哥的手指，将手掌伸至身前，像是要将落日的光线握住一般。

“陆……？”他的哥哥碰他的肩膀，却感受不到应有的温度。

而少年只是静静地朝着光的方向伸直了手臂，夕阳慢慢地往地平线隐去，洒在他身上的一层金色也逐渐变得暗了下来。不知怎么的，他身边的少年望着他，感觉所剩无几的阳光几乎要夺走他弟弟身上所有的颜色和温暖。他慌张地摇着他的肩膀，嘴里一遍又一遍地喊着他的名字，却不能阻止红发少年的颜色慢慢散去。

很快，随着夜幕升起，浅色头发少年手中的温度随着余晖一起消失殆尽。他抬起头，窗外黑色的天空点缀了无数颗星星。在布满繁星的天空中，他甚至不能看到高悬的月亮。

他看见夜风用力地敲开了窗户，毫不留情地打在他的身上。他觉得很冷很冷，只能在这张空旷的大床上紧紧地拥着自己。

 

“……！”九条天睁开眼睛，引入眼帘的是自家的天花板。他的呼吸十分急促，试图将自己从方才的恐惧感中抽离出来。感受到寒意的他重新将自己藏在了被子底下闭上了眼睛。

……恶梦吗。离上一次梦见陆离开究竟已经过了多长时间了呢，九条天也记不清楚了。每一次从这样的恶梦中惊醒时，他总是一个人呆愣地看着依旧是一片空白的天花板。梦中那种几乎要掏空他的心脏般的刺骨寒冷感依旧能清晰地感受到。他只得强迫自己快速再次进入睡眠，像之前的每一次一样。

太冷了。这么想着的九条天又往被子里缩了缩，挪动之间却碰到了带有温度的存在。他再一次睁开了眼睛。这一次，他的耳朵捕捉到了细微的呼吸声。他转过头去，映在瞳孔里的是随意地散落在枕头上的漆黑短发，与随着呼吸缓慢地上下起伏的身体。

他已经数不清有多少次从恶梦中醒来面对着没有其他人的房间了。而如今在自己身边伸手可及的地方，和泉一织正背对着他躺着。九条天并不知道的是，和泉一织自己一个人睡觉时总是以端正的睡姿平躺在床上的。鬼使神差一般，他伸出了手指碰了碰碎发之下露出来的一小截后颈的肌肤，对方似乎是被他之间传来的冰冷触感刺激到了，却并没有因为他这个动作醒过来，怕是几小时前的激烈运动让他消耗了太多的体力。

九条天收回了他的手，慢慢地将他的身子朝和泉一织挪近了一些。直到两具躯体即将亲密接触之时，他不再往前靠近，而是蜷缩起了身子，将额头靠在和泉一织背后时终于放松了下来，静静地听着平整的呼吸声。和泉一织身上的暖意正通过肌肤一点一点地传到九条天的全身，让他禁不住想要贴着他的整个后背。这是独属于人的温度啊。之前被寒意刺激着的意识，如今正被暖和感逐渐夺走，很快睡意便占了上风，让他又一次沉沉睡去。

这是他们第一个不以背靠着背的姿势共同度过的夜晚。

 

九条天醒来时，早已是太阳高挂的时候了。平日里习惯早起的他在休息日也放纵自己睡晚了些，毕竟前一天晚上消耗了不少精力，还做了个恶梦。但他明显还是有些睡眠不足，皱着眉散发出一阵生人勿近的气场。早晨起来的九条天在没清醒之前总是显得心情不好。曾经有一次，带着起床气的他正好撞上了刚醒过来面上个几乎要皱成一团的和泉一织。看着对方不高兴的脸，两人十分不愉快地互呛了几句，直至和泉一织离开他的公寓前，他们都没怎么对过话。但几日后他再次发消息给和泉一织时，对方也只是给了简单的答复，没过几个小时，就再次出现在他家的门前了。明明连句像样的道歉也不曾有，好似这两人之间从来不需要这些话语一样。

九条天揉了揉自己的眉心，为避免同样的事发生，他只得一声不吭地离开了房间。

窗外的阳光本该肆无忌惮地投射到房间的每一个角落，却在不知不觉之间被从四处飘来的乌云挡住了应有的光芒。

 

九条天端着两碟吐司走出厨房时，抬头看了眼变得灰蒙蒙的天空，低头时发现和泉一织正好出来关上了房间的门。

他带着轻快的语调说道：“早上好，爱睡懒觉的完美高中生。”

上来就被戳了痛点的黑发青年带着一点怨恨的目光恶狠狠地盯着他道：“我平时可不会睡懒觉。”

而九条天只是端着盘子挑起一边眉毛似笑非笑地看着和泉一织。被看得久了对方也开始不好意思起来，失去了气势一般降低了音量：“……早上好，九条前辈。”

“嗯。”放下早餐的九条天轻声笑起来，“要是那么容易觉得累的话，下次不用这么勉强自己主动。”提到“下次”这个词时，不管是他还是和泉一织，心里都不由自主地颤动了一下。他说得太过自然，仿佛有下一次是理所当然的事情一样。

自此，沉默便开始霸占了整个空间。和泉一织无言地走进卫生间完成了洗漱，两个人安静地坐在餐桌前共用着早餐，耳边只有刀叉触碰碟子时发出的清脆响声。

率先打破这个氛围的是九条天：“你今天有什么打算吗。”他发现他还挺喜欢看着和泉一织一小口一小口地将食物送进嘴里的样子。

老老实实地等着口中的食物被吞下才开口的和泉一织淡淡地说道：“没有，等用过了早饭就回宿舍了。”

“这样。”九条天望着盘中的食物。“外面看起来要下大雨了。”他又一次开口。为什么突然提起天气，他也不明白。他明知道对面这位完美高中生是不会因为忘看天气预报而忘带伞的。这样蹩脚的理由并不足以留下对方。

“请您放心，我有带长柄伞过来。天气预报我还是有好好看的。”

“……”似乎已经没有留他的借口了，而和泉一织也没有故意要留下来的理由不是吗。今日是难得的休息日，可是与他又有什么关系呢。

 

屋外电光四射，雷电的轰鸣声几乎要掠夺了两个人的听觉。黑发青年弯着身子穿上鞋，九条天在他背后站着，手中提着刚才提到过的长柄伞。和泉一织转过身来面对着他道：“那么，打扰了。”他也没有多说便将伞递了过去。

九条天手背上的温度总是不高，在触碰到他的手指时和泉一织这么想道。抓着伞柄的五指逐渐收拢，却“啪”地一声被九条天反握住。

“……”

“雨很大，路上小心些。”

“嗯，我明白了。”

话音落下，他却没有半点要放开和泉一织的意思，而是顺着手腕往手臂上抚去，再自肩膀攀上他脖颈。只听见眼前的人叹了口气，握着伞柄的手松开，雨伞应声落地。

留下他的理由，不是正好还有一个吗。

 

九条天的脸贴近和泉一织时，和泉一织也揽住了他的脖子。


	3. Chapter 3

和泉一织睁开眼睛时，眼前随着微风晃荡着的是浅粉色的发丝。  
无论一起度过多少个夜晚，和泉一织依旧不太适应醒过来时就要面对九条天精致的睡脸。以往他们一向完事后背靠着背睡去，第二天醒过来时当作什么也没发生一般该做什么做什么。几十天前，或许准确一点说在落成庆典之后某个共度的早晨，和泉一织迷迷糊糊间醒过来时，感受到背后传来的既熟悉又陌生的温度。他以别扭的姿势扭过头去，发现九条天的脑袋正靠在自己的背后，半边身子贴着他的。清醒的按钮被按下，和泉一织整个人从床上弹了起来，一向起床气很重的九条天也被他这个动作惊得醒了过来。他们险些再次因为起床的问题吵架。  
但是当天晚上和泉一织又一次被叫到了九条天的公寓里。入秋以来，九条鹰匡与九条理一起飞往国外，大多数时间里九条天都是一个人住在公寓里的。于是他们的见面比起前几个月更加频繁了一些，而和泉一织早就不知道要为他频繁往九条天家里跑找什么理由好了。  
事先完成清理与沐浴的和泉一织把自己埋在被窝里，任由疲倦感与睡意缓缓将他的意识夺去，但很快依靠过来的温暖躯体让他的意识跑了回来。他发现九条天像早上醒来时那样靠在了他的身上，一只手还搭着他的腰。  
“九条前辈……？”  
“干嘛？”  
和泉一织很想问九条天为什么要挨着他。也许是因为即将入秋气温开始下降，也许是因为空调温度调得太低，两个人靠着会暖和一些。但不知怎么的，他心里却有那么一丝害怕会听到答案。所以他选择了闭嘴，开始试图再次酝酿睡意。只是九条天鼻间呼出的轻微热气正挠着他的背后，使他即便闭着眼睛也没有办法将万千思绪赶出脑外。因此和泉一织慢吞吞地翻了个身子，这个动作让半进入睡眠状态的九条天再次睁开了眼睛，颇为不悦地盯着他看了一会，又重新闭上。和泉一织发现他的翻身并不能让两个人之间的距离增加，而现在变得更加糟糕了，九条天的长睫毛就他眼前轻轻晃动着，让他的心跳又稍微加快了些。但很明显如果这个时候他选择转过身去会惹面前的人生气，他只好合着眼睛等着大脑被慢慢清空。  
自那之后，他们背靠着背睡觉的次数开始慢慢变少。确实，在天气变得越来越冷的情况下，另外一个人的体温总能让自己感到更温暖一些。有的时候，九条天会在和泉一织半梦半醒之间一言不发地钻到他的怀里去。这双不久前还死死扣着他的腰的手正环在自己的背后，总能惹得和泉一织夸张地抖一抖。但不管怎么说，让他抵着这颗毛茸茸地浅色脑袋，总比面对着九条天漂亮的脸要轻松一些。  
曾经有一个晚上，九条天静静地将和泉一织拥住，并在对方回抱住他时轻轻地用手梳理黑色柔软发丝。而和泉一织却像是触电一般，将头埋得更低了一些躲开了他的手指。  
“……您别这样。”  
和泉一织心里清楚得很，小时候的九条天在抱着七濑陆入睡时一定也会温柔地抚着红发少年的脑袋。……所以和泉一织才更宁愿抱着九条天睡。两个人渐渐缩近的距离让他感到不安。但是他们已经有过不知道多少次比这更亲密的行为，他们的身体也早已与对方的高度契合。似乎在和泉一织的认知中，在床上这些都是可以忽略不计的，或者说可以被原谅的。当然他也很清楚这些都是他自己自私且逃避现实的想法。  
和泉一织希望除了上床以外的时间里，他与九条天还能像以前一样相处，毕竟在他眼里这是唯一能够维持现在关系的办法。

 

而现在，无事地避开了同时起床引起的吵架的两个人正如往常一般地面对面坐在餐桌边吃着早饭。

今日的早饭是和食，出自九条天之手。他捧起精致小碗喝了两口味增汤以后，拿起筷子夹了块昆布入口。稍微咸了一些，他想。  
“陆最近有没有和你说什么？”被放下的筷子接触到坚硬的物体发出清脆的“咔嗒”两声，与此同时，正小口小口嚼着米饭的和泉一织也抬起了头来，又重新将视线埋在刘海之下。虽然不是很明显，但九条天还是看到了面前这位完美男高中生在他提到七濑陆时稍微颤抖了一下。  
七濑陆几乎每天都会与和泉一织分享他的所见所闻，与九条天在线上聊有的没的。而和泉一织硬是从简单的问句中听出了对方想表达的意思。  
“……已经没有了。”配菜的味道不知为何逐渐淡去，感到如同嚼蜡的和泉一织艰难地将口中的饭菜咽下，用极小的声音说道。  
“这样。”  
从他们维持如今的关系开始，和泉一织总是不得不三番四次在晚上离开宿舍去往九条天的公寓。作为九条天弟弟的七濑陆起初总会鼓着脸说：“我也要去天哥哥的家里!”，和泉一织每次离开宿舍时，都能感受到背后来自七濑陆的强烈的视线。  
据和泉一织所知，九条天总会在事后适当地在rabbit chat上给自己的弟弟一些安慰。而他很明白这些并不足够，所以私底下里，九条天也会选择在某些没有工作的日子里与七濑陆见面。他曾经想着带弟弟去一些于他无害的公共场所里游玩，如有着独特点心的咖啡厅，会轮番上映一些经典电影的私人影院。但事实上，他发现他的弟弟只要能与他呆在一起说说话，就会露出幸福而满足的表情。就像在他们小时候，他为生病的七濑陆歌唱与舞蹈时，这位红发的少年面上绽放的最纯真的笑容一般，无论两兄弟的路在漫长的六年间里偏差了多少，只有这一点不曾改变过。  
时间久了以后，和泉一织开始选择在七濑陆洗澡或者忙着做其他事情时离开宿舍。因为渐渐地，七濑陆从扯着他的手臂叫着要去哥哥家里，到从沙发上探出半个脑袋来望着他，脸上挂着羡慕的表情，一边说着：“下次也让我去嘛”，现在已经只会微笑着冲着他打招呼：“路上小心噢，替我和天哥哥问好！”，便回到自己的房间去了。已经习惯了和泉一织和九条天之间的关系的，不仅有他们自己，还有他们身边的人。“抢了在乎的人的哥哥，夺走了别人兄弟团聚的时间与机会”的想法在他的脑海里挥之不去，他当然知道九条天不会对自己的弟弟下手，但明明最想要为七濑陆制造出幸福空间的人是自己，自己却夺走了七濑陆最为渴望的事物之一。  
即便如此，对于这个问题，和泉一织也没有考虑过拒绝九条天邀请的可能性，或者说停止对七濑陆的哥哥发出邀请这一最干净利落的解决方案。  
这个世界上究竟存不存在着两全其美的办法呢。这么陷入纠结的和泉一织被九条天抛来的话语打断了思考。  
“最近乐他们也会时不时跟我说，”用餐完毕的九条天放下碗筷，直直地望入和泉一织灰色的双眸中，“说我和你的关系是不是变得越来越好了。”  
被九条天如猎豹一般的竖瞳紧紧锁着，和泉一织也没有办法更没有勇气移开视线。  
“是吗，那您怎么回答八乙女先生的呢？”  
九条天耸了耸肩膀道：“一开始我也有点迷茫，不过后来想，其实也没有必要撒谎。”  
“欸？”  
“我当然没有告诉他们我和你在做什么。只是顺着他的话承认了。”  
和泉一织松了一口气，看着九条天将碗碟叠好拿进厨房，他也起身收拾起了面前的餐具。

“也就是说，现在八乙女先生他们认为我们是好朋友……的意思？”站在水槽边洗着碗筷的九条天停下了动作。一旁帮忙的和泉一织不知自己是不是说错了什么，没有抬起头来。  
“在你的认知之中，朋友之间会做这样的事吗？”意识到自己正在浪费水龙头的水的九条天重新刷起了碗，他的余光瞅见和泉一织偷偷地偏过头来看了他一眼。  
和泉一织弯了嘴角，将洗好的盘子放在架子上晾干，道：“那您觉得我们之间的关系是什么呢？”  
话一出口，和泉一织的笑容便僵在了脸上。他问了最不该问的问题，也是他们两个人都最不愿意面对的问题。他与他都没有停下手上的动作，也没有去看对方，大小正好的厨房里溢满了流水声、瓷器与金属碰撞的声音，却如死一般地寂静。  
如果时间能够倒流就好了，如果自己没有乱问就好了，如果这个时候手机响起来就好了，这样乱七八糟的想法占据了和泉一织的大脑，在九条天的叹气声撞入他的耳膜的同时飞到了九霄云外。  
“……你说得对，让他们认为我们是好朋友是个不错的办法。”  
“嗯。”和泉一织低着头，将最后一个碗放到了架子上。

“九条前辈。”他叫住了擦了手便要往客厅走的人。  
“嗯？”  
“让七濑先生也到您家里来吧。”  
“……”他回过头来望着他，没说什么。  
“他虽然没有再提起过，但我知道他一定很想来见您。”只有我一个人，太狡猾了。“九条先生他们既然去到了海外，我想，偶尔也让七濑先生拜访一下，应该不成问题。”  
“说得也是，”沉默半晌的九条天终于开口，“近期找个时间邀请陆一起过来吧。”

九条天的眼睛里没有任何情绪波动。窗外阳光正好，钻过稀疏的树叶直直地落在了这位青年的面上。浅色的发丝被照得泛白，深色瞳孔在光线下缩成细小的线条。和泉一织凝视着他的双眼时，有那么一瞬间忘记了呼吸。  
他凑了上去，吻了九条天的唇。

 

而现实总是事与愿违，九条天与和泉一织的约定还没来得及实现，IDOLiSH7内部便爆发了危机。和泉一织想也没有多想就跟着和泉三月一起离开了宿舍。  
虽然同样很担心二阶堂大和，也忧虑着被留在宿舍里的几个人能否照顾好自己，但如今的状况下，哥哥是更重要的。因为那是自己的家人，这个理所当然的想法冒出来时，和泉一织盯着自己的手机屏幕出了神。  
“是啊，谁都会以自己的家人为优先吧。”他自言自语道。  
“一织，饭做好了，来吃吧。”从门缝外探出头来的和泉三月说道。  
和泉一织点点头，在和泉三月离开后在手机上打了两行消息点击发送，便离开了房间。

【抱歉，最近这段时间可能不能到您那去了。】

“嗡嗡”，被子上的手机震了两下，屏幕亮起，消息框上显示的人是“九条天”  
【我知道了。】

 

在“二阶堂真心话大会”之前，和泉一织和九条天都没有再单独见过面。某个几乎全员休息的下午，和泉一织和逢坂壮五坐在沙发前看着电视，突然从七濑陆的房间里传来哒哒哒的脚步声。  
“七濑先生，请不要在宿舍里跑……哇？！”头也没有回的和泉一织还没来得及说教，就被从背后袭来的红发青年抱住了脖子和肩膀。  
旁边的逢坂壮五放下了险些洒掉的热茶，无奈地笑问道：“没事吧一织君？陆君，是有什么高兴的事吗？”  
和泉一织同逢坂壮五一起转过身子去看罪魁祸首，只见那人脸上绽开笑容的同时，仿佛周围都飘起了点点花朵。  
“欸嘿嘿，天哥哥说要邀请我去他家玩，太好了！”  
“真的吗，太好了呢，陆君。”总归是没有人能够拒绝七濑陆的笑容的，逢坂壮五情不自禁地抚上了笑得满面春风的人的脑袋。  
和泉一织没有说话，心想着所幸那个人并没有忘记自己的提议。  
“一织也去嘛！”七濑陆双臂搭在沙发上，仿佛有一条尾巴在他身后摇摇晃晃。  
“我就不去打扰您兄弟团聚了。”  
“欸为什么，一织和天哥哥不是好朋友嘛，一起去又能怎么样。壮五先生也去吧？”  
和泉一织明显看到逢坂壮五头上的双叶抖了一抖。  
“欸？！我怎么好意思去九条前辈的家里？!”话音刚落，七濑陆便挪动着身子靠近了逢坂壮五，用那双如红宝石般的双眸含着期待的眼神望着他：“壮五先生是天哥哥的粉丝吧？”  
“正、正因为是粉丝才不能做这种事情啊陆君……！”  
“没关系没关系，天哥哥最温柔了，他一定会很欢迎的！”七濑陆伸手揽住了面前两个人的肩膀。  
这个人，明明是难得的兄弟团聚的时间，却永远忍不住要把喜悦一同分享给周边的人，只是纯粹地希望着其他人也能和他一样获得这份快乐，又叫人如何拒绝呢。和泉一织这么想着叹了一口气。

 

九条天在看到门前站着三个人时，右眼皮跳了一下，随即被飞扑过来的弟弟抱了个满怀。和泉一织揉着自己的眉心道：“七濑先生请您小心一点，九条前辈都要摔倒了不是吗？”而九条天只是笑着抚摸着红发青年的背后让他放开自己。一旁的逢坂壮五极其有礼貌地鞠躬打了一次又一次的招呼。而九条天只是冲着和泉一织点了点头道：“好久不见。”明明前阵子还在宿舍见过，只是没有来得及说话。  
和泉一织的心脏猛地跳动了一下：“好久不见，打扰了。”  
被带着参观完一遍九条的公寓后，不管是七濑陆还是逢坂壮五脸上都写满了满足。两个人坐在优质的沙发上有一搭没一搭地聊着自己感兴趣的细节，而和泉一织只是在一旁静静地看着。九条天拿着甜点走出来时，和泉一织注意到他取出来的是平日里最喜欢的那一款甜甜圈，在一家开在深巷里，怕是只有甜甜圈热爱者才能找到的小众店里买回来的。  
黑发青年一边细嚼慢咽被分享的甜甜圈，一边将视线在身旁的三个人之间来来回回移动着。逢坂壮五在三番四次道谢之后终于咬下了第一口，忽然脸上浮现出的只是单纯的品尝到美味的欣喜表情。这也许就是甜品的力量吧。而细品着自己最喜欢的甜食的九条天难得地舒展了眉毛，在注意到七濑陆脸上沾上了面包屑后，笑着用手指擦干净了自家弟弟的脸。  
“……”五官精致的人在带有最温柔的笑意时总是能晃了人的眼睛的，和泉一织想。

“九条前辈，我能否再拜见一下您的藏书呢？”逢坂壮五收起了先前的慌张，回到了原本的沉稳的状态。  
“可以哦。”  
“那一织君，我们一起去吧？”他弯了眉眼，冲着和泉一织道。  
“好。”和泉一织马上就答应了。

所谓大人独有的关怀总是在不经意之间的体现出来的。和泉一织跟在逢坂壮五身后进入了九条天的书房里，但两个人都没有将注意力放在书架的各种藏书上。透过书房的门，大厅的景象依旧可以一览无余。他们只是站在门边默默地看着愉快聊着天的双胞胎兄弟。  
“太好了呢，陆君看起来很高兴。”  
“九条前辈也是。您真是体贴啊逢坂先生。”  
“一织君不也是，没有一织君的聪明，我这些拙劣的体贴也没有用武之地。”  
和泉一织干咳了两声：“咳嗯。那么在那两兄弟独处的这段时间里，我们来看一下九条前辈都有些什么好书吧。”  
逢坂壮五知他容易害羞，也不再多说，两人就当真参观起了九条天的藏书来。

天色渐晚，虽然七濑陆很想留在这里与九条天一起吃晚饭，但由于住宅所在地区比较偏远，交通不便，若是太晚离开则会没有能够回去市区的公交，只好作罢。  
“天哥哥天哥哥，下次我可以来天哥哥家里住一晚吗？或者天哥哥也来我们这留宿玩一下嘛。”七濑陆站在门前，十分不舍地拉着自家哥哥的手。和泉一织拍了拍他的肩膀，说不能老是给九条天添麻烦，被对方鼓着脸呛道“一织明明就经常在天哥哥家里留宿！”，一时语塞。  
“如果陆想的话，便找个机会吧。”  
七濑陆高兴地抱住了九条天的脖子：“太好了！我最喜欢天哥哥了！”无视了背后来自和泉一织小小声的一句“这个兄控……”  
“嗯。回去路上小心一些，到了之后给我发个消息。”  
“我知道啦！”  
“那么打扰了。”  
关上大门的九条天，愣愣地站在了玄关旁。

 

三个人顶着秋天的寒风慢慢地往车站走着。逢坂壮五将七濑陆的围巾拉上了一些，换来对方不好意思地笑笑。他注意到一旁的和泉一织似乎有点心不在焉，事实上他留意到了和泉一织一整天都像是若有所思，否则此时给七濑陆拉围巾的人也不会是自己。  
“啊，车站到了，看起来还有三分钟就会有班车来了。”七濑陆将脸埋在围巾底下埋得更深了一些。因为在郊区的关系，气温比市区总是要冷上一些。而巴士的班次也少了整整一半，不得不感叹他们都提早离开了，否则可能就真的要留宿在九条天的家里了。  
和泉一织至离开之后便一句话都没有再说过，即便在九条天的家里，他也没有和他多说过什么。在非独处的情况下，他们之间好像确实没有什么好说的，今天本就是为了让九条天和他弟弟多聊聊天才有的一次拜访，而他自己只是被七濑陆硬拉着一起来的。因为他们是“朋友”，但实际上他们也并没有在其他人面前装得像一对朋友一样对待对方。  
不自觉间和泉一织眉毛都皱了起来。“咚”的轻微一声细响，是七濑陆弹了他的额头。  
“？！您做什么！”和泉一织回过神来，慌慌张张地把七濑陆露出来的那只手握住，将快速被夜风带上冰冷的温度的五指重新塞回对方的手套里。  
“一织看起来一脸不高兴的样子。”七濑陆凑近了他。  
“那是您的错觉。我只是……”  
“嗯？”澄澈的红色双眸让和泉一织觉得无所遁形。  
“我只是……”黑发青年移开了自己的视线。  
“只是什么嘛！”  
“只是想起来有东西落在九条前辈的家里了！”和泉一织有些气息不稳地喊道。  
“欸，那可糟糕了，我们赶紧回去拿吧？”一旁的逢坂壮五露出担忧的神情，他低头看看手表，车马上就要来了。  
“不用了，车马上就要到了，让七濑先生长期暴露在寒冷的空气下对他的肺不好。而且车站到九条前辈家里还有一段距离，我自己回去拿就可以了。逢坂先生，您和七濑先生先回去吧。”  
“一织居然也有粗心大意的一天吗，回去讲给环听他肯定会笑的。不过按你说的，这里离天哥哥家里有点远，就不能让他下次共演的时候带给你吗？”  
和泉一织始终是没有抬头看那两个人，他的视线紧紧黏在了不远处的地板上，用调低了音量道：“……因为是比较重要的东西所以……我会赶在最后一辆巴士来之前回到车站的。”  
“欸——”七濑陆还想说些什么，却被逢坂壮五抬手拦下了。巴士驶入车站的声音传来，车头的灯光照亮了站着的三个人。  
“陆君，一织君说得对，车已经来了，再呆下去对你的身体不好，我们先走吧。一织君能够照顾好自己的。”说罢轻轻拉了拉七濑陆的手。  
“好吧，那你自己小心点噢！”  
和泉一织点点头，目送两个人上车之后，便快速转过了身。

好冷啊。一边这么想着的和泉一织一边抱住了自己的双臂，同七濑陆一样，将被寒风刺痛的脸藏在绀色的围巾底下。滴答，带着冰冷温度的水滴滴在了和泉一织黑色的头发上。滴答，滴答，滴答，逐渐变得密集的雨滴毫不留情地打在他的脸上，无一不刺激着他此时紧绷着的神经。  
好冷啊，还下雨了，得把伞拿出来才行。刚才那一班车应该就是今天倒数第二班了吧，怎么办呢，要是赶不及的话等会要打车回去吗。好冷啊，再走快一点，再走快一点就能回到九条前辈的家里了，我应该跟他说落下了什么呢。落在眼睑的雨水被他摇晃着脑袋甩开了，缩在袖管里的双手始终没有去取背包里的雨伞的意思。漫长的街道上，只有他一个人加快了脚步地走着。  
我到底为什么要回去呢。

“叮咚——”门铃被按响没过几秒，大门就被打开了。  
和泉一织不知道九条天在玄关旁边站了多长的时间。  
而九条天一开门，便看到大冷天里头发被雨水打湿，将身子缩在外套里也止不住颤抖的某完美高中生站在玄关外面，视线却没有对上。他无奈地后退两步让和泉一织进到房间里并关上了大门。  
而和泉一织只是停留在门前，看起来没有往前踏步的打算，九条天弯下身子，试图看清他此时面上的表情。  
“为什么回来了？”颤抖的肩膀上被搭上一只手，像安抚一般拍了两拍。  
“我忘了拿东西。”  
“什么东西？”九条天缓缓地缩短他们之间的距离，两个人之间近得几乎可以感受到对方的鼻息。  
“……九条前辈……”和泉一织终于将脸抬了起来。下一秒九条天的手便伸入了他的围巾和被冻僵的脸之间。绀色的布料被拉下，他含住了他的嘴唇。  
和泉一织让自己的双手从袖管中释放出来，用力地抓着九条天的衣领把他拉得近一些，再近一些，直至开始站不稳撞到背后的门上。九条天一手支撑着门板，一手抚着和泉一织的脸颊试图匀一些暖意给他，他张着双唇与让舌头与对方的纠缠在一起。  
围巾被粗暴地扯下，和泉一织抓着浅发青年的外套领子，使了劲将其从对方身上脱下来。

啊啊，最后一班车恐怕也要赶不上了吧。

 

 


End file.
